Gold Mornings
by morgankit
Summary: A perfect morning to just stay in and snuggle in bed.


**Gold Mornings**

By morgankit

December 31, 2004

**Pairings**: Kurama x Hiei

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, WAFF, complete and utter sap.

Golden sunlight poured in through the sheer white drapes and onto the pale, rested faces. One face that belonged to a young red-headed man twitched and he rolled his eyes under his long lashed lids. His delicate hands that were close to his head laid on a material that was soft and fuzzy; hair that belonged to a boy, looking much younger than he, his own face buried in the crook of the red-head's neck.

Kurama's fingers mindlessly twirled themselves around in Hiei's hair, gripping his other arm tighter around the demon's shoulders.

The rising sun held its rays long and wildly bright, exploring every cranny in Kurama's bedroom, the folds of the bed sheets, the high lights of Hiei's hair. Kurama settled his head nearer in the pillow to block out most of the rays intruding to his closed lids.

The clean sheets wrinkled a little bit when the fox moved his head to fit on the top of his lover's, petting strands of hair out of the way to breathe easier. Kurama inhaled deeply multiple times, slim fingers stroking Hiei's soft hair.

This was nice.

Kurama opened serene green eyes half way.

"Hiei…?" he whispered shortly.

As his lips moved, he tasted more and more of the demon's unique scent, fresh from Makai. His fingernails, long and feminine, scratched subtly on Hiei's fragile scalp.

Kurama blinked more. "Hiei…" he almost sang, more than a whisper. And when he felt Hiei's hands move slightly on his chest, he called out sweetly again.

Hiei's skin was so soft, Kurama thought. When released from tension and void of responsibility, Hiei's body became listless and tender; Kurama could squeeze him and tug at him with romantic ease. The fox held him closer.

Hiei's head moved, nuzzling his lover's neck more.

Kurama smiled. "Hiei… wake up…"

Hiei's response was a jerk of his fingers on the planes of the fox's chest.

The little demon almost impulsively reached over to re-arrange himself, lying on Kurama's chest completely, and finally settling himself deeper into the crook of his lover's neck, sighing gently.

Kurama cooed again. "Wake up…"

Hiei's back relaxed and let Kurama's hands rub and knead his shoulders. "No…" was all he said.

The red-head grinned, turning and grazing his lips on Hiei's cheek.

"Hiei… Let me see your pretty eyes…"

Surprisingly on queue, the demon's brows relaxed, and opened his eyes to glide his lover into view. Kurama sweetly kissed his cheek, moving his face so he could peck his chin and lips, letting Hiei get used to his lips and then, kissed him back smoothly. Hiei's reactions were slow, gradual, the rest of his body did nothing while he pressed his face closer to his lover's, trying to lock himself deeper in that wonderful morning kiss.

Kurama slowed himself down, reaching out to gather the bed sheets and cover them both back in snugly. Hiei's cute pale lips courted to him again, wishing nothing more at the moment if he could just kiss him all morning.

The fox adjusted them both over to lie on their sides, his arms still tight around his lover's shoulders, his nose close to his cheek.

Short pecks were placed all over Hiei's little face, and longer kisses were accepted on Hiei's mouth. It tickled him, making him shudder and pull away from his lover. The demon's lips bore a tiny smile, making his eyes shine with spontaneous joy and excitement, leaving Kurama's impression of affection, admiration, and complete happiness.

The fox stopped his ministrations and responded to that pretty smile: "I can't help kissing you…" He breathed. "You're so beautiful…"

Hiei's neck suddenly ached, his smile disappeared, but the warmth and joy in his bright red eyes never yielded, they only intensified.

Kurama smiled wider, and kissed him sweetly again.

…You're so beautiful, Hiei.

….

A/N:

I wrote this in less than an hour. I feel so relieved. My pent-up WAFF desire has now been satisfied.

Please review!


End file.
